Death Battle: Done Right!
by Damon Wolf Cub
Summary: I used to be a fan of the real Death Battle...Until they started screwing up big-time. Sai Kunai Blade and I can't stand the way Wiz and Boomstick handle their show and have started our own, superior version. This, is Death Battle...Done RIGHT! One will live and one will die...Who beats who?
1. Mewtwo

Maikou: When there is peace, there is always someone who comes along, wanting to either take over the planet, or destroy the thing.

Sai: Frieza, the alien terrorist prince

Maikou: and Mewtwo, the world's strongest Pokémon.

Sai: He's Maikou and I'm Sai Blade

Maikou: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills-

Sai: The RIGHT way!

Maikou: -to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE.

[Death Battle door slams, then opens to reveal Mewtwo footage]  
>(Cue the Poké Floats theme)<p>

I, Maikou, will be handling this part solo. Sai Blade will be your host in the next part, which will be Frieza's biography.

Mewtwo is the world's strongest Pokemon, created by an old scientist who has funded by Giovanni to be Mew's equal, or rather surpass it. Of course, the poor scientist made the awful mistake of treating Mewtwo like a mere object and experiment when he awoke, leading the destruction of the lab. Not even a few minutes later, Giovanni himself approached the confused Pokemon. He convinced Mewtwo to join him with lies of being equals, and then treated him like a slave. Giovanni was saved by plot convenience alone.  
>Sai: Because Pokemon couldn't get rid of Team Rocket.<p>

Afterwards, Mewtwo returned to his "birthplace" and destroyed the island, swearing that he stood alone and did not need anyone. Somehow, he then rebuilt it in less than a few months, even better than it was before, which is obvious as he mass produced clones that were born and ready in less than a few minutes, a testament to his great intelligence. (He was smarter than his human creators, no one can deny that)  
>Sai: So he was an architect and a scientist?<br>Maikou: Yes. Somehow. Don't ask.

Eventually, after a certain happening, he changed his ways and took his clones to a far more descreet place atop a beautiful mountain-like plateau in the Johto region.  
>Sai: That happening being murdering a 10-year-old boy.<br>Maikou: Technically Ash didn't really 'die' per-say. He just kinda turned into a statue and all the Pokemon crying brought him back to life. And besides, HE was the one who jumped in front of the blasts to make the fight stop.

Mewtwo's known moves are Barrier, Psychic, Confusion, Teleport, Disable, and Shadow Ball. He has the power to levitate himself via his psychic powers. He can also control weak-minded individuals and force them to do his bidding. He is distinctly equal to Mew in terms of powers and he even has the power to disable a Pokemon's special powers, basically removing their special attributes and forcing them to rely solely on physical combat with no Moves or Special Abilities.

Mewtwo is extremely intelligent, being able to rebuild an entire island and actually _improve_ upon the original structure, adding a mass-producing Cloning Device that takes a Pokemon's DNA sample and clones from it, as well as a modern Battlefield for Pokemon Battles, as well as a huge dining hall for all sorts of Pokemon.

Believe it or not, Mewtwo cares deeply about the clones he created after the events of Pokemon the First Movie, risking his life to protect them from Giovanni. He also has an incredibly strong mind, resisting a device that was actually made to control him and force him to work for Giovanni, being able to hold out for a very long time even with all that pain.

Mewtwo's extra abilities include incredible strength in his tail, being able to hold a Shadow Ball attack for later, and even charge up said move. Shadow Ball can also cause explosions in the anime. Mewtwo has very little actual physical strength in his arms and legs, usually relying on his tail for close combat when the time comes. However, he isn't afraid to harness a Shadow Ball or two to up his hand strength or swipe at you as if he had claws.

He is also a great fighter. Did I mention that? His overall tactics are usually in the style of floating around the opponent and blasting them around with his psychic powers. He relies on Barrier for defense, Teleport for agility, And Disable, Confusion, and Shadow Ball for offense.

Mewtwo's greatest weakness is that he doesn't enjoy killing. Even though he destroyed an entire lab of scientists, he is never seen bringing any fatal harm to anyone, the one exception being Ash, who kinda jumped in the way of his psychic blast that was just about to connect to Mew's psychic blast, therefore being an accident.

Mewtwo is now usually seen on rooftops in New York in the middle of the night sporting an odd brown cloak and seemingly being a watchful protector type of character. This is not a fact, but mere speculation, however.

Strengths:

-Applies calm tactics  
>-Usually calm<br>-Long Range  
>-Mind Control<br>-Disabling attack  
>-Decent physical strength<br>-Competed in Super Smash Brothers Melee

Weaknesses:

-Very little close combat prowess  
>-Barrier move is not invincible<br>-Freiza has long range too  
>-Mind control won't work on Frieza<br>-Relies too much on tail for physical combat  
>-Relies too much on Shadow Ball and Barrier<br>-(Since SOMEBODY is BOUND to COMPLAIN) was ranked very low on Melee's tier list. (Not that it ACTUALLY matters since that's NOT OFFICIAL.)

"I am Mewtwo, the world's strongest Pokemon."


	2. Freiza

[Death Battle door closes and opens to reveal Frieza]  
>{Cue Frieza's theme}<p>

Frieza is the evil ruler of the planet trade organization, somehow outranking his father. Basically, he takes over the planet and enslaves the race of the planet, forcing them to travel to other planets, wipe out their race and claim it for him. Then when any race gets too powerful, he blows up their planet. What a d***. Back to point, he came to Namek after hearing about the wish-granting Dragon Balls, seeking immortality, terrorized and slaughtered the populace and completely pulverized Gohan, Krillin, Piccolo and Vegeta after he lost his chance at immortality. He also gave Goku a run for his money, until he made the mistake of killing Krillin. Seriously, does that guy EVER stop dying?! Anyway, this caused Goku to transform into the legendary Super Saiyan and turned the tables on Frieza, who wound up nearly killing himself, getting healed by Goku, then trying to kill him, then getting blown up and almost killed. Lucikly for him, his father found him and rebuilt him as a robot. Then he came to Earth and got killed by Future Trunks before he could do anything.

background:  
>-Leader of the Planet Trade Organization<br>-Somehow outranks his father  
>-has several forms increasing his power upon transformation<br>-can survive extreme wounds fatal to the Z-warriors  
>-strong enough to kill many powerful warriors with one attack<p>

While I'm at it, I should say that Frieza is pretty friggin' durable. He has survived things that would easily kill any member of the Z warrior: A massive beatdown, being cut into pieces, being blown up and the planet he was on, while being in pieces, blew up. Holy s***, that's some endurance.

Frieza is a deadly fighter at any range, being able to easily kill King Vegeta, at that time, the strongest of the Saiyans, with one hit. He can also blow up a planet with no effort. nearly everyone is afraid of him, even when NOT on the recieving end. Seriously, he was torturing Vegeta in front of Gohan, Piccolo and Krillin, who owed their lives to him AT LEAST once and the p*** just stood there! He even reminded them they could try to help! Being a sadist aside, Frieza has a wide variety of Ki attacks MOSTLY related to Death and destruction: eye beams, invisible eye beams, death beams, death bullets, the planet destroying death ball and it's smaller single combat counterpart, the death sphere, death storm, the punisher blaster and the destructo disc, which he totally stole from Krillin. He can also use telekinesis to lift up mountain-sized pieces of land and throw it at his opponent.

Ki attacks:  
>-eye beams (with an invisible variant)<br>-death beam  
>-death bullet<br>-death ball (used to destroy planets)  
>-death sphere (smaller Death Ball used in combat)<br>-death storm  
>-punisher blaster<br>-telekinesis  
>-destructo disc (which he totally stole from Krillin)<p>

However, even with his incredible power and death related ki arsenal, Frieza certainly is perfect. He is blindly arrogant, always underestimating his opponent, which has on more than one occasion given them an opening to attack, He also can't sense ki, which has also given his opponents clear openings to exploit and led to his defeat when he couldn't sense his own destructo discs flying right at him from behind.

weaknesses:  
>-extremely arrogant<br>-always underestimates his foes  
>-doesn't pay attention to imminent danger<p>

Still, if he's on the same planet as you, my only recomendation... Is to get the hell off it.

"The end is at hand! You and this entire planet will be reduced to nothing but dust!"


	3. Mewtwo vs Frieza

Frieza returned from Hell in a desert-like area, eager to once again attempt to end Goku's life. "Now, where is that rotten Saiyan monkey?" He wondered.

"Whatever this Saiyan is, he's not here. You may indulge your time with me." A voice rang out. Frieza then turned around to see a creature he's never seen before but was somewhat similar to him. He was looking at the world's most powerful Pokemon, Mewtwo.

"My, my, what lovely colors you have. Tell me where I might find the Saiyan known as Goku and I will let you live as one of my servants after I destroy this planet." Frieza said.

Mewtwo's glare hardened at this. "If you seek to bring harm to this planet, then you will have to destroy me first." It said.

Frieza smirked at this. "If you insist." He said, pointing his pointer finger at Mewtwo.

**FIGHT!**

Frieza fired a death beam at Mewtwo, who created a barrier to defend against it, the beam merely dispersing when it hit the barrier. Mewtwo then threw a number of Shadow Balls at the tyrant, who managed to dodge them, but the various collisions with either the ground or plateaus created a large amount of dust, hiding the two fighters from each others view. "Now, where are you?" Frieza said, looking around, randomly firing death beams everywhere. This, however, only served to give away his position to Mewtwo. Frieza then heard a noise behind him, turning just in time to see a Shadow Ball fly right into his face, sending him flying back. He grimaced under the pain, recovering and opening his eyes just in time to see Mewtwo teleport right above him, charging another Shadow Ball and launching it into Frieza's chest, sending him crashing to the ground. He got up fairly easily and looked at Mewtwo angrily, who then disappeared. "What?!" He demanded, looking around. Mewtwo then appeared beside him, floating in the air slightly and swinging his tail, hitting Frieza in the head and sending him skidding a good distance across the ground. "How dare you!" Frieza said, rushing in.

"Foolish!" Mewtwo said raising one hand. Suddenly, Frieza stopped and felt incredible pain as he was levitated higher into the air, looking as if a giant, invisible hand was holding him and crushing him to death. "No one can surpass my psychic abilities." He said, sending Frieza flying through several plateaus, crashing into the ground and creating a large crater..

"A psychic, are we? Well then, this just became fun!" Frieza said, flying out of the crater, landing on the ground where he could see Mewtwo and lifting up a giant chunk of ground behind him. "Try this on for size!" Frieza said, sending it flying towards Mewtwo who easily caught it.

(This won't get us anywhere. We'll just send it back and forth. Unless I do this.) Mewtwo thought to himself, throwing it and then focusing inwardly on Frieza.

The tyrant smirked and prepared to intercept it again with his mind, only for nothing to happen. "What?!" He demanded, the mountain-sized rock flying into him and crashing into the ground again, crushing him in between it and the ground until it shattered. Then, Frieza burst forth from the rubble and glared at Mewtwo. "What have you done to me?!" He demanded.

"I'm blocking your special abilities with my mind. As of this moment, you can only rely on your strength and skills." Mewtwo explained.

Frieza smirked. "Very well then. But it's your own fault you chose to die the hard way." He said, flying inward, swinging his tail. Mewtwo dodged this and swung his own tail, catching Frieza in the chest and doing respectable damage to him, but before he pulled his tail away, Frieza managed to grab it and throw him towards another plateu, but Metwo simply teleported again, appearing beside Frieza with a Shadow Ball in each hand to amp his hitting power, punching Frieza in the face with his right hand and causing him to double over, then bringing up his left hand in an uppercut to Frieza's gut, the force of the Shadow Ball sending him flying up into the air, where Mewtwo soon greeted him, swinging his tail, which Frieza barely managed to dodge, then swung his own tail, which Mewtwo dodged. This continued for a little while, Frieza's confidence and pride causing him to challenge himself by only using his tail to attack his opponent and Mewtwo relying on his tail simply because it is the strongest thing he has to physically hit with. However, he soon realized this wasn't working and decided to change strategies. The two of them swung their tails once more, simply smacking each other away and causing their owner's to spin, but as Frieza spun around and prepared to strike again, he was launched away by Mewtwo's next Shadow Ball attack.

"Child's play." He said simply. His own confidence then allowed him to cease his suppression of Frieza's abilities.

Frieza then came flying back at him. "DIE!" He shouted, firing a powerful blast attack at Mewtwo, who simply raised his hand, the attack ceasing and appearing like some type of energy wall in front of Mewtwo before flying back at Frieza. "How?!" He said, just barely dodging it. He then fired another blast as Mewtwo fired one of his lesser known moves, Swift. The blast hit him and caused him to crash into a plateau, while Frieza attempted to avoid the Swift attack, which only continued to pursue him as he dodged. Mewtwo took the opportunity while Frieza was distracted to use Recover, healing himself of the damage he's taken throughout the fight and then firing another Shadow Ball at the distracted tyrant. Due to Frieza being unable to sense energy, he couldn't detect the attack coming and it slammed into his stomach, allowing the swift attack to slam into Frieza for extra damage. "I've had enough of you! It's time to end this NOW!" Frieza shouted, throwing a destructo disc from each hand, flinging them at Mewtwo.

"I couldn't agree more." Mewtwo said, teleporting out of the way, now behind Frieza, slamming his tail into Frieza's back, knocking him to the ground again and controlling the destructo discs, sending them back towards them. Frieza got up and wildly attacked Mewtwo once again, the Pokemon using barrier to prevent damage until Frieza shattered it, but he then used this to his advantage, surrounding Frieza with the energy of the barrier and launching him backwards as the discs flew towards him.

Frieza turned inside his prison just in time to see the elements of doom flying towards him: his ow destructo discs. "NO!" He shouted, but was then cut through once again, falling to the ground in 3 segments: his legs below the knee, everything above the knee up until his waist and his upper body. "How can this be?! First the Saiyan monkeys and now this creature I've never heard of before. What are you?!" Frieza choked out as Mewtwo charged up an extra powerful Shadow Ball.

"I'm Mewtwo." He said, releasing the Shadow Ball and destroying the galactic tyrant.

**K.O!**

Sai: Holy shit! Who knew a Pokemon could take down a DBZ character?!

Maikou: Frieza may have been stronger, but he was never shown in the show to be a great strategist, since mainly he just went all out with brute force to destroy his opponents.

Sai: And while that certainly worked for most scenarios lizard-thing encountered, it didn't work when his opponents could compare to his strength and were more tactical than him.

Maikou: Whereas Mewtwo is an absolute genius and incredible strategist and by eliminating Frieza's abilities outside his own physical strength, Frieza had very few options and was outmatched by Mewtwo's wider array of attacks.

Sai: And it probably doesn't help that Mewtwo can heal any damage he takes, throw attacks that have a ZERO percent chance of missing and can control or deflect anything Frieza throws at him.

Maikou: Exactly, Mewtwo has been shown many times to stop many powerful attacks an instant before they hit them and just send them back to take down his opponent in own hit. And while he's never lifted up anything as large as the mountain-sized hunk of Earth Frieza lifted ONCE, he's been shown to lift an entire herd of Tauros, a charging Ryhorn, and destroy two machine's destroying his body and were mostly protected from his physic power, so there's very little argument he's less prominent with his psychic abilities than Frieza and his large arsenal of attacks and options with each attack ultimately spelled doom.

Sai: Frieza is a SHADOW of his former self.

Maikou: The winner is Mewtwo.

Sai: Next time on Death Battle Done Right…

_A shield slowly appears, bearing the symbol of the Triforce._

_Next, the image of a bat appears beside it._

**Twilight Link vs. Batman.**


	4. Link

Maikou: When crime or evil comes to a peaceful place, a hero will rise above for the greater good.

Sai: Or revenge.

Maikou: Yeah, that too. Link, the Hero of Light!

Sai: and Batman, the Dark Knight!

Maikou: I'm Maikou and he's Sai Blade, and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills-

Sai: the RIGHT way!

Maikou: -to see who would win a Death Battle.

{Doors Slam and then open to reveal Link}  
>[Cue Hyrule Field: Twilight Princess version]<p>

Link of Ordon was a normal person, living happily in a small village and working on a farm since the actual owner sucked that much. One day, strange things started happening, including the forest he'd long known as peaceful suddenly invested with monsters.  
>Sai: That's a nasty little surprise for him.<p>

Eventually, his village was attacked and he was forced into the Twilight, becoming a legendary beast of shadow until he save the light spirits of Faron, Eldin, and Lanayru. His grandfather, the Hero of Time left him many things.  
>Sai: Like a woman?<br>Maikou: No.

After awakening at Faron's spring, the restored Link donned the Hero's tunic and set out to save the village children, and eventually, Hyrule and a whole other world as well.

With the help of his father-figure Rusl and the Hero's Shade, (the lingering regrets of his dead ancestor,) Link has mastered swordsmanship and the seven hidden skills. The first hidden skill, the ending blow, is where Link leaps through the air and thrusts his blade through the enemy's weak spot, such a Bokoblin's groin-  
>Sai: I think that's EVERYTHING'S weak point.<br>Maikou: Not quite. Certain animals lack….. ahem, certain "signs of masculinity".

-anything else's chest, etc. to finish them off after knocking them down. The Shield Bash is where he nudges his shield forward (why he needed to learn this I'll never know). The Back Slice is where he rolls around his foe and delivers a jumping spin-slash to the (usually unguarded) backside, while the Helm Splitter is where he leaps over the opponent and slices their skull in two. The Mortal Draw is a skill where Link abandons common sense and sheathes his blade, before closing in on the foe and one-hit-killing them with a single, lethal strike straight from the scabbard.  
>Sai: How do you kill something when your swords in the sheath?<br>Maikou: I probably should have worded that better. I meant straight OUT of the scabbard.

The Jump Strike is a powerful technique where Link first leaps, the slashes horizontally, before bringing his sword downwards with a powerful slash that produces a small shockwave from around his feet. The Great Spin is a move that can only be performed when Link is unscathed. Link performs a more powerful Spin Attack with his sword, which kills nearly anything below mini-boss level.

During his journey, Link inherited the Master Sword, a powerful blade…..against evil. It should be noted that the Blade of Evil's Bane is _ONLY _the bane of _evil_. Against a fellow hero, or anything otherwise not purely evil and nothing BUT evil, it is JUST an absurdly sharp, unbreakable longsword. That is ALL.  
>Sai: What? That's stupid! "Prepare to battle! Wait, what? You're not evil? Okay, it's over, you win."<br>Maikou: It doesn't quite work that way…

Of course, the Blade of Evil's Bane isn't the only thing he inherited from his ancestor. The Hylian Shield, originally forged by the thunder dragon Lanayru, (the light spirit was named after him) is completely unbreakable. Everybody remember Mjolnir, right? Well, put simply, if you were to drop ten, double-sized Mjolnirs on it, it wouldn't even scratch the paint job, let alone dent it.  
>Sai: Gimme! Gimme gimme gimme!<p>

The Hero's Bow is obviously for shooting things, and can be combined with Bombs to create arrows that make big booms.

Anything Link DIDN'T inherit from the Hero of Time, he got a replacement for, usually either just as good, or better. The Clawshots allow Link near limitless mobility, quickly able to zip from place to place quickly, so long as the claws can grapple it.  
>Sai: That'd be useful for when I'm on the couch and can't reach the remote.<br>Maikou: You lazy….

the Iron Boots plant Link's feet in the ground and allow him to walk along magnetic surfaces, as well as underwater, the bombs go boom, and the Hawkeye allows him to see things far away, just like a telescope. When used in conjunction with the Hero's Bow, it essentially allows Link to snipe foes with arrows. The slingshot can be used to stun enemies or when he runs out of arrows, and the Gale Boomerang, which houses the Fairy of Winds, always returns no matter what, while also creating a gust of wind which can be used in multiple ways.

Link is incredibly strong, able to catch and throw runaway goats, rolling Gorons, and even a Goron _five times his size!_ Granted, he required the Iron Boots to plant his feet, but it says something that his arm strength is so great with no visible muscle. I should also add that he trips a giant that would tower over the aforementioned goron of five times Link's size, which is no small feat. It should be noted that the Iron Boots ONLY plant Link's feet in the ground. The rest is all his own strength. With zero enhancemants.  
>Sai: Bet on him during an arm wrestling match. Got it.<p>

Link has three armors, including his grandpa's dusty old tunic. Said tunic has chainmail underneath it, which protects Link from torso damage. Among his armors are the Zora Garments-  
>Sai: Sora? Like Kingdom Hearts?<br>Maikou: NO!

-which allow him to breathe underwater an swim like a Zora, and the Magic Armor, which feeds on Rupees- Hyrulian Currency- to magically protect Link from all damage so long as he has even one green jewel in his wallet.

The hero of Hyrule is incredibly humble and brave, facing countless trails of courage, power, and wisdom and defeating each one. It is nearly impossible to frighten Link. He is also a master strategist, finding and exploiting enemy weaknesses.  
>Sai: even if most of them are blatantly obvious….<br>Maikou: Not really. Well, to him anyway. Don't forget, Link isn't aware he is a video game character. He usually has to figure this stuff out on his own. And come on, if you were a kid facing a giant plant monster, would your first reaction be to throw your boomerang, and guide the asploding bugs into the mouths/eye of the creature? Would you think to Clawshot your foe's EYEBALL out of their tendril and slash away at it UNDER WATER?  
>Sai: Still kinda obvious.<br>Maikou: Well, Link figured out Pit's weakness didn't he? In the Palutena reveal trailer for Smash 4, Link and Pit fight, and Link throws a kick directly at Pit's gut. Pit has been shown not to take blows to the stomach very well, as seen when Dark Pit first falcon kicks him.  
>Sai: Probably because throughout his entrie journey he's stuffing his face with food Palutena left for him ON THE GROUND.<br>Pit: FLOOR ICE CREAM GIVES YOU HEALTH!  
>Maikou: Get back in your game Pit! We're getting sidetracked!<p>

As stated, Link is known for finding and exploiting an enemy's weakness. Against Zant, he evades and counters the rapid, insane, random strikes and charges from his enemy and attacks when leaves himself open in some way, shape or form. He also isn't afraid to incorporate kicks into his moves, like with the above mentioned Pit fight wherein he delivers a blow to the angel boy's stomach area.  
>Sai: A little lower and he'd be out of the fight for good.<br>Maikou: We don't even know for sure if Pit has…..Sacred Nuts.  
>Sai: I think it's a pretty safe assumption.<br>Maikou: We're done talking about this.

While Link possesses no magical prowess, he has one move that takes all he's got. Be it in desperation, as the finishing blow, or otherwise.

Link summons forth all his courage and willpower, channeling it through his birthmark on his left hand, to deliver the deadly move known as the Triforce Slash. He flashes the Triforce symbol, and it leaps from his hand and traps the enemy. Link then dashes through the air and delivers 15 painful slashes at high speed, and then finishes the enemy off with one last slash that _shatters_ the foe's imprisonment and ends their life. Did I mention Link hovers in place in the air during this move?  
>Sai: I MUST learn how to perform this move!<br>Maikou: I- …..Screw it.

Without a doubt, not many can challenge the hero of Hyrule.  
>Sai: even if he dresses and sometimes looks like a chick.<br>Maikou: IT. IS. NOT. A. SKIRT! IT'S A TUNIC, GET IT RIGHT!

Strengths:

-Arm strength is superhuman  
>-Main two weapons are unbreakable<br>-Is a master swordsman  
>-Is a master at finding and exploiting weaknesses<br>-Can keep an eye on his foe in almost any situation (Keep in mind, Targeting is considered the _most basic of all swordsmanship skills in this universe_)

Weaknesses:

-has no usable magic besides items which are naturally magical  
>-Ordon Sword and Ordon Shield are breakable<br>-Clawshots are breakable  
>-Magic Armor eats through rupees like a superheated knife through warm butter<p>

"Seyaaaaah!"  
>Sai: Seriously?<p>

{Doors slam}


	5. Batman

Batman is a master of the shadows, constantly patrolling the streets of Gotham for crime. And this guy makes criminals start shaking in their boots as soon as they see that pointy-eared shadow. As a boy, poor little Bruce Wayne watched as his parents were gunned down in front of him on the way home from the opera... No wonder no one likes that stuff, it destroys families. Anyway, after watching his parents die right before his eyes, he dedicated his life to fighting the criminal underworld in a quest for justice... And vengeance. And yet he doesn't kill... dummy.

He has achieved 12 master degrees. Studied 127 martial arts. has a photographic memory and genius intellect and is a master strategist and escape artist. Houdini's got nothing on this guy. And he's pushed himself to the limits of the human body He can bench press 1,000 pounds, leg press 2,500 pounds, which is over a ton, by the way, he's a master athlete and acrobat and can survive the vacuum of space for 27 seconds. Sadly, I don't think that last one is gonna help him today. But also, he has incredible aim and reflexes, being able to catch arrows shot at him from Green Arrow at point blank range. The batsuit is also one of the greatest armors in fictional history. *takes a deep breath* It's flexible, resistant to fire and electricity, dog and theft-proof, incredibly resistant to blunt force trauma and do to apparently having a taser installed, it is also theft proof. Yet somehow it sucks against bullets and knives *shows the clip from the Dark Knight where Batman goes down after a single bullet from Harvey Dent and the scene from The Dark Knight Rises when he gets stabbed by Talia*, not knife and bullet-proof, Wizard and Boomstick, check your facts. Still, even with two clear weaknesses, it's still the type of armor I'd want when going up against a lot of vicious street thugs.

In the cowl of the suit lies night vision, infrared vision and ultraviolet vision. And, while I wouldn't condone this action, within the cowl is also a triangulation imaging system, which hacks into all the cell phones of the world and creates a map, a single phone being able to create a map of a 30 STORY BUILDING. He can also dodge Darkseid's supposedly unavoidable Omega Beams (apparently not) and made a TOTAL recovery after having his back broken by Bane and way too many other ridiculous thing no human should ever be able to survive.

Batman also has a large array of gadgets, mostly all bat-themed. He has dozens of different types of batarang he can throw up to 100 miles per hour, a large variety of smoke pellets, a grappling hook allowing him to disarm his enemies and drag them in to him, a transponder that allows him to summon bats- so THAT'S how he does it. FINALLY, one of my biggest questions answered. Anyway, he also has explosive gel to spray on almost any surface to create distractions and obviously blow stuff up and a device I TOTALLY call BS on: The disruptor, which allows him to remotely detonate explosives that are not his own and somehow magically jam firearms and prevent them from being used against him, but so far all my research has found this should be impossible, but we'll be nice and give it to him anyway, And to top it all off, he has shock gloves that are powerful enough to send an electric shock through Kevlar and even stopped Bane's heart. But then Batty started it again and got his spine snapped.

Yet one of the things that make him most dangerous is his detective skills and knowledge of human anatomy. He is a master of pressure points, can solve crimes the cops think unsolvable and can anticipate what you're gonna do simply by the way you move your muscles. He has defeated the entire justice league on his own and is its only non-superpowered founder.  
>However, he is not perfect. As said before, his suit cannot protect him from everything: bullets and knives have put him down on more than one occasion, he is pretty full of himself and many times gets himself into situations he can't handle on his own and let's just say he's not the most stable mind in the world. That last one should be pretty obvious though: His parents were killed in front of him as a child, he decided to beat the living crap out of criminals with super expensive gadgets and armor that make him look like a giant bat and he REALLY seems to enjoy the company of preteen boys and the police commissioner's underage daughter. Wow, someone needs some therapy.<br>Still, when put to the test, there's a reason people refer to him as a SUPER-hero.

"What are you?!"

"...I'm Batman."


End file.
